Visitations
by Marista
Summary: My version of what the first time between Spock and Nyota might be like.


**A/N: This is the last Chapter of my story "The Visitors" which has been posted separately because it needed an "M" rating. I think this piece makes sense on its own, so you don't need to read the main story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**VISITATIONS** – (or "The Visitors" Chapter 11)

Nyota woke up and smiled. She didn't need the computer to tell her what day it was. This was their anniversary, six blissful months she had been dating, or rather pre-engaged to Spock. They followed the rules as given by Captain Pike, as if a Vulcan could do anything besides follow the rules. No public displays of affection, and essentially keeping the relationship a secret as much as possible. To her pleasant surprise, her room mate Gaila kept her word and didn't spread the news that she was dating Spock. To an interested observer it would have been obvious since she was always walking to or away from his quarters. But as long as they did nothing to draw attention to themselves and everything stayed at this level they would be fine. After all, graduation was only three months away.

She was at his quarters almost every free moment, which meant two nights during the week and most of the day on the weekends. She had to admit initially she was concerned about maintaining her grades, but she would never have voiced that concern to him. And as it turned out, spending that much time with Spock actually improved her already stellar grades. Yes, she was in his quarters, but he would work on grading papers or projects until she completed her class work. And with his enormous Vulcan mental capacity being around him was extremely helpful especially when she was having issues in her astral physics class.

As Spock awoke in his quarters the fact that it was their anniversary was on his mind as well. He and Nyota had been 'dating' as the humans termed it for six months. He thought marking such an event was frivolous; however it appeared to mean a lot to Nyota. He was merely waiting for her to accept his offer to be his bondmate. They saw each other almost every day. If she wasn't in his quarters in the evenings they would at least see each other during the day in their shared office.

He believed they did a good job of being discrete. They never did anything to look unprofessional or even suspicious in public and there were no any rumors whatsoever floating around campus. Nyota informed him her roommate was aware, but fortunately she kept the secret to herself.

Spock knew that the terms of his human relationship would be different than when he was bonded to T'Pring. As he spent more time with Nyota increasing the subject of sexual intercourse came up. Mostly because she continually proclaimed she wasn't ready even as she did so while wrapped around his fully clothed body. But he knew a time would come when she would declare she wanted this next step.

One thing this six month milestone did was give him resolve to enact a course of action he had been contemplating. He knew Nyota would guide him through sexual intercourse, but he felt the need to contribute as best he could. Today he would start the research he had been contemplating so he could understand the dynamics and what she would expect of him. He had never considered such things before as he and T'Pring never engaged in or even discussed any physical contact. In that situation he was relying on the instincts of PonFarr to determine his course of action.

He wanted to care for Nyota in every way possible, and sex was another way he would care for her. He would do a little research each night and make sure he made a list of the fundamentals. Perhaps do a cross-check against what little there was of sex in the Vulcan data base and then perhaps cross reference it against other cultures. He would take a methodical, logical approach.

Although tonight was their six month anniversary as stated by Nyota, she had chorale practice so she would not visit his quarters. She wanted to skip the practice, but the concert was in a few days and she had one of the key solos. If she missed practice she could lose her solo; Spock would not hear of it.

That night he sat down and began his task. To his surprise there was an abundance of information on human intercourse. He began reading various texts and then discovered there were actually vids where one could actually watch humans in the act of copulation. He sat with his PADD to take notes to ensure he understood the fundamentals. Unlike the written word he found himself engrossed in the images, his PADD and notes neglected.

He found it fascinating how much variety there was in the vid. The humans used their mouths not just for kissing on the mouth. Now he understood why Nyota would kiss his face, neck and ears. He thought this behavior to be unique to her. They kissed each other all over their bodies, in places he would never think to put his mouth. He wasn't sure he would enjoy this part of their ritual. As the couple reached the penetration phase he was amazed at the enthusiasm the couple shared. And they copulated in several ways before completing their act.

He thought about what he had seen and began to analyze the process. He wrote down notes and wondered if when they should discuss the format first before engaging in this behavior. He decided to watch another vid of human copulation for comparisons sake. He expected to see more or less the same process, but what he witnessed was sufficiently different to raise his curiosity. Fascinating still.

As he watched another vid he began to wonder what Nyota would enjoy most. As her face replaced those on the screen he began to wonder – would she moan? Would she cry out? Would she call his name? Then he began to wonder, what if he was not able to please her at all? Was his lok (penis) of sufficient size?

After a few long moments of thought he found such thoughts to be illogical. Vulcans did not speculate, they prepared. The only logical course of action was to prepare himself as much as possible. He continued to make a list of the things that were most interesting to him, possible formats and a shopping list.

The next evening Nyota had chorale practice again and he decided to go to a shop he had researched. He changed his clothes and went across town, even though there were several more vids he wanted to watch, but planning to do that later. It was illogical, but when he arrived at the shop he looked around. He did not want anyone he knew to see him entering the shop.

He looked up at the marquee – Madame Tiffany's Sexx Shoppe. When he entered a short older woman greeted him.

Fortunately for Spock no one else was in the shoppe so he had her undivided help in selecting items. Unfortunately she was running short on her sales this month. She was attentive, helpful and had a lot of recommendations. Spock left with two big shopping bags full of items that Nyota might want to use for sex. He was pleased that his purchases were placed in plain brown shopping bags. When he returned to his quarters he decided to place the bags in the back of his closet. He was not hiding them from Nyota, but he had no desire to tell her about them until she decided it was time. He did not want her to feel as if he was urging her to decide for sexual intercourse.

A few days later on Saturday night Nyota came over to officially celebrate their anniversary. Spock really did not see the significance since she was in his quarters every Saturday anyway. They had agreed to cook dinner together. Initially it seemed like it would be as any of the other nights that she came over. However, he took note of a subtle shift in her mood. She would look at him and smile and it was as if there was a secret pooling behind her eyes.

After dinner they ended up on his couch just like any other night. Nyota was in her regular position which was straddled across his lap. Spock allowed Nyota to set the tone as he always did. Tonight they started with human kissing. During the kiss he noticed a 40% increase in the intensity with which she kissed him. She used her tongue a lot which he enjoyed. To his surprise she reached around and grabbed one of his arms and ran her hand along it until she reached his hand. Their fingers touched so now they were engaged in human kissing and Vulcan kissing at the same time. He was almost overcome with a wave of desire so strong. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Spock, I'm ready. Make love to me."

He looked at her intently. This was the moment he had been studying for.

She smiled at him seductively, "Take me to your bed."

He wrapped his arms securely around her waist and stood up. He walked into the bedroom carrying her, her legs wrapped around his hips. She kissed his neck and jaw as he walked. Once inside his bedroom he placed her on the bed.

He inhaled deeply as he stood there looking at her. He knew what he wanted; he just wasn't sure what to do next. His mind flooded with all the variables of what could happen now. She didn't give him warning. They never discussed procedures or preferences. He needed to get his bag of sex items.

He was about to turn and get his PADD and the bags so they could discuss next steps. She sat up on her haunches "Come here. Let me undress you."

She raised up and gave him a kiss while running her hands through his hair and across his face and down his neck. At the neck she pulled back and began to unbutton his shirt. He observed that she took her time with each button, making sure to run her fingers along his flesh as she went. It was slow and inefficient, but he had to admit he found the experience pleasurable. After removing his shirt she had him to sit as she removed his socks. When he stood again she removed his pants, he greatly enjoyed the way the back of her fingers brushed against his underwear covered lok. It swelled as it had before when he would lose control, often after being with her or thinking about her.

But tonight his carnal desires would be welcome. She leaned forward and kissed his chest, another curious sensation before she hooked her fingers into his underwear. She pulled them down and he stepped out of them. Then she reached forward and took his lok in her hands gently caressing and pulling at the engorged organ. The feeling was exquisite. As she touched him he looked at her face and he was gratified that she seemed pleased by this part of his anatomy.

He started to protest when she released his lok, but the look in her eye stopped him, he had never seen her in a state of passion. "Undress me." He slowly moved his hands to hook the bottom edges of her sweater and he pulled it over her head. Using her example he understood he was free to touch her and explore her body. He slowly removed her skirt next. Seeing her there in the red bra and matching thong panties made him feel like she was wrapped up like a present for him. She lay down on the bed and rolled over on her stomach, smiling at him over her shoulder. He was struck by the observations that her undergarments covered so little of her flesh. He admired the round smooth flesh of her backside and was gratified with the knowledge that he would touch the skin there during their interactions.

He slowly removed her undergarments. He finally got to see her totally naked body laying before him. He stood admiring the soft skin and especially the dark nipples that reminded him of chocolate. As his passion rose he was finally able to put logic and reason aside., and following his instincts he lay down alongside her. So much skin against his skin, the softness, the fragrance. He had a sudden urge to mind meld with her, but he ignored it when her hand moved across his lok again.

He kissed her with an abandon he had never experienced as his hands went everywhere as if he was trying to absorb her by touch. He spent a lot of timing touching the shoulders that he had admired from the beginning. Her skin was softer than it looked and fragrant. Despite the aversion he felt as he watched the vids, he kissed her all over her body. And he was astonished by the sensations as he felt her lips and hands on him as well.

After a time he felt as if his lok was in a painful state. He needed to move on to the next step. Although she had no telepathic power, it was as if she could read his mind. She lay down before him and spread herself for him. As he grew closer she took hold of his lok and helped him find the soft moist flesh he was seeking. Once again instinct prevailed and he sank into her. Nothing had ever prepared him for such a feeling. The warmth, the moisture, the softness, the sensation, the scent, Nyota. He had no words that could describe what he was feeling as he moved in and out of her. And to feel her touching him, his face, his chest, his arms, his back. And at once, everything exploded in light and pleasure. And at the critical moment she moaned his name. His breathing became heavy as his body experienced orgasm for the first time. Nyota was still holding him and kissing his face, while his hands were fisted in the sheets. In a few moments there was only one word he could think of. 'More!'

His lok was still erect, Nyota was here. He resumed the motions he had before and he was elated. They were just as good. Another orgasm. Yes! More!

Part of his mind worked again, the parts that involved his memory of the vids he had watched. He pulled away from Nyota and guided her to turn over. As she was on all fours he took her again, twice. Yes! More!

He noticed that her angle changed and now she was laying flat on her stomach. He had seen this in the vids as well. He lay against her and took her again. Another orgasm. Ah yes! More!

She moved from her position and he couldn't wait to see what they would do next. She was moving, but she didn't need to move so much. He kept her from turning over and he spooned up behind her and took her on her side. Each position brought new sensations. As he climaxed again Nyota resumed trying to turn over. Back to the original position, he thought to himself. This is good. He had several more in the back of his mind he wanted to try, but he didn't mind repeating any.

He felt her hands against his chest. The movement was wrong; it was less of a caress and more of a push. Was she pushing him away? Couldn't be, she said she wanted to make love.

Gradually he came to his senses, and asked, "Nyota? What is it? Is there a particular position you wish to try?"

"No Spock. No more."

"No more? No more sex? Why?"

She looked at the clock at the bedside "Spock, we've been at this for more than four hours. I'm exhausted."

He didn't know there was a time limit for sex. He looked at her beautiful sweat covered frame, and then at his lok which was almost painfully erect and demanding more. She looked at his penis.

"I'm sorry Spock, I just can't. I've got to rest. Perhaps you could jump in a cold shower for a few minutes."

"And we will have more sex when I come out of the shower?"

"No Spock. The cold shower is to take away your desires".

He nodded to her. He gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek and she was asleep by the time he pulled away. He knew a cold shower would not stop the fire he felt for her. He grabbed his meditation robe and pants. He went to his space and began to go into meditation. It took quite some time to enter the meditative state. And once he did it took almost two hours for his lok to soften slightly. In a moment of weakness he had a stray thought of her, and his lok was completely stiff and painful again. He groaned. He began to wonder if two hours was enough rest for Nyota. Perhaps she was ready for more sex?

Something wasn't right. He knew things weren't right. Could this be pon farr? Although the subject wasn't openly spoken of, it was explained in greater detail to every child during their rite of passage. He thought about that slim lesson and he was sure this could not be pon farr. He was not devoid of reason, he was in control of his emotions, he was just missing something… more Nyota. He had reached orgasm several times, but he still needed… some sort of… satisfaction. Could it be that they were not compatible? He immediately dismissed that idea.

He sat and wrestled with what he should do for another hour. He was desperate for a solution. How long would this state last? He had classes to teach on Monday and there was no way he could do that if had no control over his desire for Nyota. It would be disastrous if his lok became erect during class or during the staff meeting. He sat in front of the terminal for another hour hoping that another possible solution would come to him, but it did not. Finally he hit the transmission button. T'Sira, one of his father's servants answered the call.

"Greetings T'Sira"

"Greetings Osu (Sir) Spock. Your parents are asleep at this hour."

"Yes, I am aware. However I must speak with my father, it is of the utmost importance. Please wake him."

She bowed "Yes, Osu Spock."

He sat in the chair trying to determine the best way to phrase his questions. He could not believe that he would have to speak to his father about such things, but he could not think of anyone else to turn to.

"Sa-fu (Son), what is wrong?"

"Samek (Father), I apologize for waking you. I am having an issue and I require your assistance."

"What is it? I will try to help you."

"My issue is particular; I need to speak with one of the elders."

"Tell me the problem, and I may be able to solve it without going to an elder."

"As you wish, Nyota and I engaged in guv-tvi-rivak (sexual intercourse) last night."

Internally Spock started to feel unsettled as he looked at his father's face and saw his eyebrows rise into his hairline. He kept his eyes glued to his desk after that.

"The issue is that we have copulated to the point where she is fatigued. I have experienced… release and yet the act is not complete. I still have need of her as if I have not touched her."

"Sa-fu, pon farr is something that you must…"

"No Samek. I would not shame myself by calling you about such a thing. This is not my time. My mind is clear, and I am in control of my thought processes and my emotions. The issue is that I no longer have complete control over my body. This is not pon farr, and what I am experiencing cannot be normal. Father, you must help me or tell me who can help me."

His father sat thinking for a few moments.

"Did you mind meld with her at any point during the guv-tvi-rivak?"

"No Samek."

"It has been some time Sa-fu, but I believe I understand what the issue is."

Spock looked up at his father with hope in his eyes.

"You are mistaken. Your body is satisfied; however your mind is not. Your first sexual experience is supposed to occur after you become bond mates. The climax that a Vulcan reaches is experienced in the mind of the mate as well as in the body.

"From time to time someone's first sexual encounter may occur outside of being bond mates, but as Vulcans it is instinctual to reach for each other in this way. Since Nyota is not a Vulcan this link was not achieved."

"Are you saying that I must find a Vulcan woman to achieve this link and return to normalcy?"

"No. You must mind meld with her before you begin the act, and maintain the meld until you both reach a state of climax. This can be achieved through continual hand to hand contact after you meld with her. You will experience climax in her mind and this will satisfy your mind and the unsettled state you are in will end."

"I see. And is a mind-meld required each time that we copulate?"

"No, it is only for this first time."

"Thank you Samek. Before we end this transmission, I must ask – why did you say it had been a long time? Were you trained to counsel in this area?"

"This is a situation where history has repeated itself, as I experienced precisely the same issue with your mother."

Spock nodded, as he questioned the wisdom of asking that question.

"A word of warning Spock."

"Yes Samek."

"Now that you are in this situation, if you do not copulate with her again your state will trigger pon farr."

"Do you know how long I have?"

"Each person is different. To err on the side of safety, you should experience a climax in the mind meld within twenty four hours."

Spock nodded. "Thank you Samek. Good-bye".

"Good-night Safu."

Spock looked at the clock. It was 0400 hours. Nyota was asleep and his lok, or rather his mind was still demanding her. She was exhausted and needed to sleep to achieve revitalization. This is how a good bond mate would treat her, her needs before his.

He was slightly more settled now that he knew what was wrong and how to solve the problem. He gathered the strongest incense he owned and went into a deep meditation.

Nyota woke up and looked around, she was in Spock's quarters. She began to think about the night before, she remembered the best sex of her life, that turned into a never ending experience. She wondered if it was a dream, then she shifted her legs to get up and felt the soreness between her legs. Definitely not a dream. She had no idea the Vulcan libido was so strong. She vaguely remembered shooing him away in spite of a strong erection. She felt badly. She loved Spock and hated to think that she was not enough woman to satisfy him. She looked around, no sign of Spock. She stood up and started to walk and finally understood the phrase 'too much of a good thing.' She would not need sex again for weeks, maybe months. She donned the robe Spock had loaned her previously.

She walked out of the bedroom into the living room. Spock was in the corner of the room on his meditation mat. She did not want to disturb him, but she really needed to apologize to him. She silently walked out and sat down on the couch. Spock was deep in meditation, so deep that he did not hear her. For a few minutes there was no change from him, but soon his breathing patterns accelerated and his eyes opened. He smelled her. He inhaled deeply, holding his breath, and then inhaled again. The restraint he had built up over the past three hours came crashing down and his lok sprang back to life.

At this point he was concerned. He needed her, but what if she refused him? He remained in his meditative pose so she would not see his erect lok just yet.

"Good Morning Nyota."

"Good Morning Spock." Spock wasn't moving towards her, but she needed his reassurance. She needed to know that he didn't regret choosing a weak human. She opened her mouth to apologize. Before she could utter a sound Spock started speaking.

"Nyota. I must apologize for my actions last night. My goal was to give you sexual satisfaction and to explore physical relations together. Instead I took you to the limits of your physical endurance and I regret this. I only hope I did not cause you physical pain or discomfort. Unfortunately there is one more thing I must ask…"

"Spock, wait. You didn't hurt me at all, and I'm the one who needs to apologize. I know that Vulcans are stronger than humans, and I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough to bring you to fulfillment. I feel so badly for sending you away unsatisfied."

"My lack of sexual completion was not your fault. I called the homeworld and what I learned was that for Vulcans sexual fulfillment takes place in the mind as well as the body. We should have minded meld prior to our physical coupling and the… over indulgence of last night would not have occurred."

"Spock, have to admit I've been afraid of the mind meld since Sorrell, but with you… I would be happy to have you in my mind. The next time we make love we'll do the meld and we can both be satisfied."

"It is a good thing you are willing to comply with this request the next time we engage in intercourse. However what was begun last night needs to be brought to completion this day."

She scrunched up her face a little bit as she tried to understand his meaning. At that moment Spock stood up and finally faced her. Her eyes went wide. He was wearing a meditation robe and pants. The robe was open across his crotch and his pants were tented out.

"Have you been like this since you left me?"

"No. The erection came down with intense meditation. But when you entered the room I no longer had the ability to contain myself."

"So you will remain this way until we mind meld?"

"It is not only a mind meld. We must reach climax while our minds are connected."

"Looking at your current state, it looks like sex is the top priority this morning."

"If there is something else that you need to do first, like studies or…"

Spock was cut off when Nyota quickly rose and kissed him even as she felt her stomach clenching in demand of food. "You are my priority this morning Spock. Meld with me."

She walked into the bedroom. He noticed there was a slight swagger to her walk, something he had never seen before.

"Are you sure you are physically acceptable, Nyota? Why has your walk changed?"

"I'm just a little sore from last night, but nothing to worry about. You are my top concern right now." She removed her robe, dropping it on the floor and lying down on the bed.

He stood looking at her naked form lying before him. He came near her, placed his hands on her knees and opened her legs. He could see her nether lips were puffy and swollen. He needed her, there was no way around it, but he would not cause her anymore discomfort. He remembered something in his bag from Ms. Tiffany's. He left her and pulled out one of the bags. He felt around and pulled out a bottle of gel. She watched him curiously, but didn't comment.

He put some on his fingers and applied it to her. She sighed as she felt the soothing gel against her. Spock then put more of the gel on his member. He was not sure if it would help or not, but he would do anything to bring her more comfort.

The act of putting the gel on his member made his lok feel painful again. He placed the bottle on the floor and allowed his robe and pants to drop to the floor. He bade her to sit up and face him. He took her hand and put it against his face, carefully placing the fingers against his telepathic receptors.

"It is important not to shift your fingers at all Nyota. Keep them in this position until I remove them." She nodded.

He could already feel part of her mind, although she was not aware of it. Spock then reached forward placing his hand against her face. She suddenly gasped as she felt a wave enter her mind, it was Spock. At the same time she felt herself expand, almost transported. There were feelings, images, memories that were not familiar to her.

She realized she was in Spock's mind. His mind was a beautiful place filled with so much that she couldn't describe. She had no real control, it was like she was just floating around, like a dream. She felt overcome when she saw an image of herself in his mind from the first day she sat in his class and he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her aimless journey through his mind suddenly took focus as she felt a wave of desire so intense she almost cried out physically. This was Spock's issue, the hungry monster that wouldn't allow him to become sated from his climax. She felt her hips buck and she shifted because she needed him, desperately. It was all consuming, and overwhelming. Then at once it became muted. Spock was shielding her from his yearning ache as much as possible.

She and Spock needed to clasp hands now. He didn't tell her, she just knew. She released his face and their hands came together maintaining their mind meld. She knew at all costs they could not let go of their hands.

Then she felt Spock's hand release from her face. Their meld was now being maintained through their hands alone. She felt Spock's mouth on hers and their lovemaking took on a whole new dynamic than before. Because their hands were linked, their movement was limited, but it didn't matter. With each movement and action they were completely fulfilling the desire and needs of the other.

Initially Nyota was concerned about being able to reach climax after being 'over-sexed' last night. But with each touch being exactly what she needed her body was ready to follow where her mind was headed. In spite of everything that happened last night their coupling this morning was the most intense sexual experience of her life. She felt her passions building as Spock moved in and out of her, and she could feel them building in his mind. It was an exponential effect just as Spock had once described it.

When she reached climax it wasn't just her climax she experienced. Spock's climax occurred at the same time. She felt the stiffening of his body, but at the same time, she felt an explosion in her mind. Pleasure within pleasure, and she knew that Spock felt it too. She felt their hands unclasp and she was back to reality. She suddenly felt so alone after being disconnected from Spock.

Spock collapsed on top of her, their limbs entangled together as they lay there panting and sweating. They shared small soft kisses for quite some time.

She rolled slightly away from him, and he shifted onto his side. This gave her the chance to look down his body and see his flaccid member, she knew he was Ok. She laid back against the cushions. She didn't know if Vulcan's cuddled, but she would teach him over time if necessary. Smiling at him, she pulled at Spock's arm and to her delight he followed her lead, wrapping himself around her and sighing with pleasure

Spock was gratified that he had now returned to a place of harmony. He had fulfilled the act with Nyota and his uncontrollable lok was now flaccid. He felt completed sated, knowing he could summon it to erection again if Nyota wanted more of him, but being confident she would not. He was back in control of his body again.

As Nyota breathed against the skin of his neck, he considered objectively the last several hours. Now that guv-tvi-rivak had been achieved satisfactorily with his chosen bondmate he came to the conclusion that he liked sexual intercourse very much. Now he understood how it could wreak havoc on any creature that did not have firm control over their emotions. He was also enjoying this time with her, with her naked body curled up against his.

She tilted her head to look into his face and smiled "Spock, I love you."

She saw the pleasure in his eyes as she spoke. Then she saw a doubtful expression in his eyes, with pain behind the doubt. He opened his mouth as he looked at her, but nothing came out. She knew what was going on, she just felt it. She covered his mouth with her hand.

"Spock, I understand your culture and you don't have to change who you are for me. You don't have to say it, I **know** how you feel."

Spock merely nodded and replied "talukh nash-veh k'dular" (I cherish thee). It was the strongest words he could command to tell her how he felt, but they paled in comparison. He clasped her hand and sent a wave of love and comfort through the connection, and her expression showed that she was pleased with his declaration. He buried his face in her shoulder and she held him as they merely loved each other in their own special way at that moment.

Nyota's breathing evened out as she fell asleep. Although a Vulcan did not require sleep everyday like a human he fell asleep next to her.

A couple of hours later he felt her stir and he awoke feeling refreshed and still sated. She went to the bathroom and upon her return she stood there looking at Spock lying naked in the tangled sheets. She loved this sight of him and was warmed on the inside because she knew eventually she would see him like this everyday.

She was walking back to the bed when a bottle on the floor caught her eye. Spock saw that something caught her eye, then he remembered the lubricant. He sat up to retrieve the bottle, but for once her human movements were faster than a Vulcan's, he had no chance since she was right in front of it. "Hot Stud Super glide soothing lubricating jelly? It was very helpful, but why do you have this?"

The tips of his ears started to turn green "I purchased it in preparation for our first sexual encounter."

At that moment the bag that it came from caught her eye. The big brown paper shopping bag sitting just outside of the closet. "Looks like this isn't the only thing you purchased." Nyota walked over and looked down at the bag. She picked up a package and then smiled at him. "Edible Undies, grape flavored, interesting. Oh look and here's orange flavor, strawberry and coconut."

She knelt down next to the bag and started to pull items out of it. Spock's face had never been a deeper shade of green before in his life. "Let's see here… a negligee, mock handcuffs… how kinky, textured massage gloves? And I don't even know what that thing's used for." Then she fished a card out from among the packages. "Madame Tiffany's Sexx Shoppe".

"I was not sure what would be required for sexual intercourse so I went to this establishment. The woman who owned the shop recommended these various items she said you would find enjoyable."

"I guess, but a whole bag of it?"

"Two bags actually. There is a second bag in the closet."

Nyota giggled as she looked in the closet and saw an identical paper bag. She pulled at that bag and started to remove the items. "When did you buy all this stuff?"

"This past Wednesday."

"Great. On Monday you're going to pay Madame Tiffany another visit and return all of her 'recommendations'. I hate to say it, but she was just trying to get a bunch of credits out of you. At least the lubricant was useful."

"I agree."

Once she sorted through all of the paraphernalia she found three negligees, two types of vibrators, four flavors of body oil, massage oil, and a whole stack of items that were complete mysteries to her.

She looked at Spock shyly "Perhaps we could keep the strawberry flavored body oil?"

"I have no objections. And if you are so inclined perhaps we could keep the negligees as well?"

She opened the box he indicated and saw the white lacy garment with red trim. It came with an odd matching piece of fabric. It took a little while, but she figured out they were crotch-less panties. Her mind began to swim with naughty possibilities. "I think that is definitely a good idea."

Bringing the shopping bag over to the bed, one by one they started identifying additional items they wanted to try.

She started to put the items they wanted to keep on top of his dresser. In the end Spock would only be taking one shopping bag back to Madame Tiffany's.

She stood looking their little sex toy collection. She held up one particular item and turned to him. "I can't wait to try this one."

Spock pursed his lips as he nodded his head. "As you wish. Go put them on while I set up the…"

"NO!" she screamed. "I'm sorry Spock, but after the last twelve hours we're going to rest for a few days. not going to have sex again for a while. Ok?"

"As you wish, Nyota."

Fin

**A/N: Your thoughts, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome.**

14


End file.
